Alma de Cristal
by Chely
Summary: Bueno aqui esta la antecesora de "Cada fragmento de tu Alma" por si tienen alguna duda, creanme, muchos misterios de este fan fic se aclararan en su continuacion y todo toma un rumbo inesperado . espero que les guste! por fis denme su opinion sip?
1. Lo que expresa tu mirada

**Alma de Cristal**

Hola soy chely y este es mi primer fan fic de Inuyasha, todos los personajes de esta serie por mas que quiera no me van a pertenecer ( sniff…sniff…) asi que los pedi prestados :P ( talvez en un descuido me pueda robar a Inuyasha……..que!! yo dije algo?? O_oU........ en que iba?? asi!! )la verdadera propietaria es la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Decidi escribir el nombre de Kagome en su version Latinoamericana Aome ( no se si es con h )por que yo siento que suena mas bonito, gomen y espero que les guste ^______^

Autora: Chely  ^.^

Notas: _cursiva es la narracion, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^___^_

**1er Capitulo:  "Lo que expresa tu mirada"**

-Aun sigo pensando que todo es un sueño……-_susurraba una joven al tiempo que sostenia su brazo que se encontraba lastimado._

_Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que cumpli 15 años y desde que cai en el pozo que me transporta a la epoca de las guerras civiles en Japon. _

_-Como me pudo pasar eso si solo soy una chica normal que cursa el segundo grado de secundaria????, bueno si soy la reencarnacion de Kikio y puedo ver los fragmentos de la perla de shikon_…_talvez no sea tan normal_ _despues de todo_……_- _pensaba la chica con una gota en la cabeza_._

_En instantes  una mirada de melancolia aparecio en sus ojos _

-ya han pasado 4 meses desde que conoci a……

-Inuyasha cuidado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_se _oyo a lo lejos la voz de una chica herida.__

_En ese momento se ve __como__ un muchacho de 16 años con larga cabellera plateada,  hermosos ojos dorados y orejitas de perro esquivaba el golpe de un mounstro._

-Ya lo se no fastidies!!!!!!!, mejor preocupate por ti que estas herida- _gruño el hanyou_

-Inuyasha tiene razon Sango, debemos curar sus heridas- _decia en un tono tierno cierto monje prevertido…_

_Sango al sentir __la mirada__ de Miroku se sonrojo y volteo disimuladamente _

-Es… estoy bien……Aome como esta tu brazo??- _pregunto preocupada volteando a ver a la chica en cuestion_

-No es nada Sango no te preocupes- 

-Es una lastima que no llegaramos a tiempo señorita Aome-

-No digas eso Miroku, si Inuyasha no me hubiera salvado de las garras de ese moustro ya no estaria aqui…

-Aun asi es peligroso que camines sola por estos rumbos-

-Sango tiene razon, nos preocupamos mucho por ti Aome- _Shippo salio de su refugio, le __encantaba esconderse tras el cabello de Aome- en especial Inuyasha…- _le_ __susurro Shippo para que este no lo escuchara pero el oido de el hanyou es unico y pudo escuchar asi que le propino un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño._

-Auch!!...- _Shippo se toco su cabesita adolorida_

-Inuyasha!!!!!!! Osuwari!!!!!- _grito Aome molesta _

_Al pronunciar esta palabra el collar de cuentas se activo y el hanyou cayo pesadamente al suelo._

-Rayos!!!!!!! Odio esto!!!!!!!- _se quejaba Inuyasha mientras trataba inutilmente de quitarse el collar._

-señorita, ve algun fragmento de la perla en esta criatura- _pregunto el monje Miroku quien estaba examinando cuidadosamente al mounstro_

-si, aqui esta- _se agacho para alcanzar el trozo, en el momento en que lo toco se purifico y emitio un brillo cristalino pero al mismo tiempo sintio algo extraño, __como__ si le hubieran robado sus fuerzas, aun asi trato de disimular._

-Muy bien vamonos- _se giro el hanyou dispuesto a continuar el viaje pero algo lo hizo detenerse._

-Ahome…que sucede??- _pregunto al ver que ella no se movia_

_En ese momento solo se vio la figura de Aome quien caia al suelo lentamente mientras sus ojos perdian poco a poco su brillo_

_Inuyasha la vio caer e inmediatamente la detuvo antes de que se lastimara y la sujeto suavemente en sus brazos mientras la veia inconsciente._

_"Aome…Aome_…" _una voz…__alguien…_me esta llamando_…__Inuyasha…__??...que calido se siente…….___

-Aome!!!...Aome!!!!!!! Que te sucede !!!!!!!!!!!!??????- _grito Inuyasha visiblemente preocupado_

_Ella abrio lentamente los ojos solo para descubrir su rostro sostenido por la calida mano del hanyou quien la miraba a los ojos, sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca y aome podia sentir la respiracion de inuyasha mientras que este casi podia sentir los latidos acelerados del corazon de la chica._

-Inu…yasha…- _Aome no podia anticular palabra, el sentir la mirada dorada de inuyasha hacia que su corazon se disparara sin control, se encontraba demaciado nerviosa, podia sentir como su rostro se sonrojaba pero por alguna razon no podia apartarse de el, algo dentro de ella la obligaba a permanecer_…_asi con el…___

-A..ome…- _Inuyasha por su  parte no sabia que ocurria con el, no podia soltarla, mas bien no queria soltarla, al tenerla en sus brazos sintio deseos de quedarse asi por toda la eternidad, si en ese momento lo hubieran sellado otros 50 años no le hubiera importado mientras estuviera_…_asi con ella…___

_El tiempo pasaba lentamente, los segundos se hacian eternos, era __como__ si los dos estuvieran solos, no se escuchaba nada…_ no se veia nada, solo ellos dos_…_ cerca uno ___del__ otro._

_-Esa Mirada_…_- penso inuyasha al tiempo que la seguia mirando a los ojos, esos ojos que tantos sentimientos le habian transmitido desde que la conocio. Al principio cuando la vio por primera vez sus ojos reflejaban confusion, miedo… _pero despues_…___

_FLASH BACK_

_*************_

-Que sucede señorita Kikio, por que estas jugando con esta criatura de bajo nivel????Acaba con ella asi como lo hiziste conmigo!!!!-_ decia un hombre mitad bestia que se encontraba clavado gracias a una flecha en el arbol sagrado._

_-_Estas vivo??-_ pregunto confundida una chica de ojos cafes y cabello negro que llevaba puesta una ropa muy peculiar._

-Pero por que pones esa cara de tonta?? Kikio_- el hanyou parecia mas confundido aun_

-Oye no te confundas no se de que me hablas pero mi nombre no es Kikio_- la chica empezo a molestarse mientras se trepaba al arbol_

-Pero que dices!!! Acaso crees que no reconozco a la mujer que me mato hace 50 años???? Tu eres la unica que despide ese olor tan desagradable el cual es insoportable para mi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Yo no soy Kikio, mi nombre es Aome A…O…M…E…!!!- respondio molesta

_************_

-Es muy peligroso que esta perla caiga en manos malignas- _Aclaro una señora de mayor edad con un parche negro en el  ojo conocida por todos _como___ la anciana Kaede_

-Exacto, pero tampoco es bueno que un humano se haga cargo de ella, asi que si no quieres ser descuertizada por mis garras sera mejor que me entregues la perla de shikon- _grito el hanyou al tiempo que saltaba en direccion a la chica y destrozaba el suelo en el que ella se encontraba instantes antes._

_-Que???!!!!!!! Este __chico__ no es el heroe __del__ lugar??????!!!!!!!- penso la chica quien empezo a sentir miedo_

************

-Es por  que me parezco a Kikio??!!!! Es por eso que no soportas verme????!!!!! Es por eso que me detestas???!!!!- _Grito Aome molesta_

Inmediatemente Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y volteo a verla

-Ya te dije...!!- _su mirada cambio bruscamente_- …ya te dije que no es por eso…- _ahora __la miraba con ojos llenos de ternura_

-Inu…yasha…- _aome estaba confundida y sonrojada… esa mirada no era de rencor era diferente __como__ sis us ojos expresaran…__ amor…__ Aome podia sentir los latidos de su __corazon- no…no lo hagas!!! No!!!- __y lo empujo para alejarlo mientras se tocaba el corazon aun nerviosa_

************

_Aome miraba preocupada a Inuyasha transformado en humano quien se encontraba inconciente a causa de un veneno que un mounstro le habia inyectado, con un pañuelo seco su frente con suavidad al tiempo que el hanyou abria los ojos lentamente…_

-disculpame Inuyasha te desperte??

-no… - _dijo el joven debilmente mientras giraba su cabeza en otra direccion_- puedo preguntarte algo??

- si _– respondio la joven_

- por que tu…estabas llorando??

_-_te refieres a…yo pense que moririas_…-respondio Aome lentamente _

_-…_puedo…recostarme en tus piernas??_- pregunto el_

_Ella asintio con la cabeza_

-Aome…hueles bien…- _susurraba el hanyou mientras se encontraba en la piernas de la joven_

_Aome inmediatemente se sonrojo_

-pero que dices??? Antes me replicabas que no soportabas mi olor Inuyasha – _respondio ella un poco molesta_

- eso era…mentira… - _susurro el joven mientras se acurrucaba suavemente en las piernas de Aome y conciliaba el sueño, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo mas y coloco su mano cerca de su corazon_

_- pero que locuras esta diciendo_…_por que mi corazon late tan fuerte??- la joven se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo que le habia dicho el y sintio algo en su pecho_

************

_Inuyasha se habia llevado a la joven lejos de los demas para hablar a solas, se encontraba muy lastimado devido a la pelea que habia tenido con su hermano Sesshomaru en la cual Aome casi pierde la vida, Inuyasha se habia dado cuenta que Naraku no seria un enemigo facil de vencer_

-acaso no tienes miedo??!!- _dijo exaltado el joven hanyou que se encontraba apoyado en el pozo por el cual Aome viajaba_

-no tengo miedo!!! Naraku es un ser despiadado tenemos que acabar con el o si no…-

_Pero no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento Inuyasha sujeto su mano y atrajo el cuerpo de Aome hacia el suyo abrazandola dulcemente, aome no comprendia lo que susedia pero sentia __como__ la respiracion se le iba y perdia las fuerzas._

- yo si tuve mucho miedo Aome….tuve miedo de que pudieras morir….- _confeso el joven hanyou que aun se encontraba aprisionandola contra su cuerpo_

- Inu…yasha…- _aome apenas si podia articular palabra, depronto solo sintio __como__ caia en el pozo ya que inuyasha le habia quitado los fragmentos de la perla y la habia empujado hacia adentro sellandolo para que no regresara jamas…_

************

-Creo que puedo enterder lo que siente Kikio…es lo mismo que siento yo… quiere ver una vez mas a su amado inuyasha…-_hablo Aome tranquilamente_

-……..- _inuyasha se sorprendio_

-asi es escucha, cuando me puse a pensarlo y me di cuenta que Kikio y yo compartiamos el mismo sentimiento pude sentirme mas tranquila…me refiero a que ambas somos muy distintas aunque sea su reencarnacion yo jamas sere Kikio.-

-Aome…- 

-Solo quiero preguntarte algo…- _Aome dirigio su mirada hacia Inuyasha- puedo permanecer a tu lado?...._

-en verdad…te quedaras conmigo?.....- _pregunto el joven suavemente_

_Aome le dedico una sonrisa en señal de afirmacion y tomo la mano de Inuyasha  para caminar juntos._

_-No se que nos depara el futuro_…_solo se que quiero permanecer a tu lado_…_solo quiero que seas feliz- susurraba Aome en su mente_

_FIN __DEL__ FLASH BACK_

-_esa mirada_…_la mirada de Kikio jamas transmitia tantos sentimientos, habia una gran diferencia, la mirada de kikio era siempre fria, sin emociones…__pero…_la mirada de Aome refleja tanto_…_- pensaba el hanyou mientras sostenia a aome aun en sus brazos__

_-_ Inu…yasha… - _susurro Aome casi sin fuerzas, se sentia demaciado nerviosa e inquieta apenas si podia respirar, ella ciertamente ya habia aceptado sus sentimientos por el…_pero_…__Kikio…__ ella siempre estaba en su mente y en la mente de …__él…_de alguna forma aome sentia que era un obstaculo entre ellos ya que el vinculo que los unia era demaciado fuerte_…_o al menos eso creia ella_…___

_Nadie mas existio en ese instante_…_ni Kikio_…_ni Kouga…__nadie…_solo ellos dos mirandose profundamente encontrando sentimientos. Sin saber por que esos sentimientos los empujaba a estar mas cerca_…__ no comprendian que era lo que les pasaba, el aroma de Aome era delicioso…_ Inuyasha dificilmente podia resistir el acercarse a ella con ese aroma que le agradaba tanto_…__que lo embriagaba por completo…__realmente estaba luchando por controlarse…___

_-pero que es lo que estoy haciendo???_..._ por que no puedo apartarla de mi??? que me sucede!!! –__ pensaba el joven mitad bestia al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos_…_ esos ojos…_ bajo la mirada lentamente y se encontro con sus labios…parecia estar hechizado debido al aroma y la mirada de la joven_…_ no podia evitarlo era mas fuerte que el, lentamente sin saber como los dos fueron cerrando sus ojos y acercando sus cuerpos_…__ era un deseo irrefrenable…___

_Fin __del__ primer capitulo_

_Espero que les haya gustado, apenas voy comenzando luego espero hacerlo mas interesante me gustaria saber sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, formas de maltratar a kikio ( ji,ji solo bromeaba no quiero que me maten los fans de kikio ^ ___^U disculpenme pero yo creo que es muy mala y por su bien y el de todos deberia descansar para siempre de una buena vez  ) onegai les agradeceria que dejaran sus comentarios y por si desean escribirme mi e-mail es chely_yakusoku@hotmail.com_

_Proximo capitulo: "Cuando domina el corazón"_

_Sayonara mina-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______^_


	2. Cuando domina el corazon

**Alma de Cristal**

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha  por mas que quiera no me van a pertenecer ( sniff…sniff…fracase en mi intento de romarme a Inuyasha…) asi que los pedi prestados :P la verdadera propietaria es la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, espero que les guste este capitulo ^______^ 

Autora: Chely  ^.^

Notas: _cursiva es la narracion, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^___^_

****

**2do Capitulo:   "Cuando domina el corazon"**

_Aquel deseo por unirse era irrefrenable, sentirse tan cerca escuchando y sintiendo los latidos del corazon del otro…estaban sincronizados y sin saber que los llevo a esa situacion se fueron acercando lentamente…estaban a escasos centimetros de distancia en lo que parecia ser su mundo…su espacio sin nadie alrededor…o eso parecia…_

-Oigaaannnnn…..- _hablaba alguien a sus espaldas muy picaramente_

 - Shipo!! No los interrumpas! – _decia__ en tono alto sango_

_Fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de donde estaban_…_con quien estaban y_…_como estaban_…_sonrojarse rapidamente y separarse fue lo unico que pudieron hacer, aome se disculpo con todos mientras Inuyasha estaba caminado casi corriendo y gritando de espaldas que ya era hora de irse_

_- _cielos…estubo taaannn cerca…_- decia un desconsolado miroku al tiempo que ponia una cara trajica estilo anime con cascadas de lagrimas  saliendo de sus ojos_

_- _es verdad…_ - suspiro sango desepcionada y los dos voltearon a ver a shippo con miradas de "niño malo" mientras shippo no entendia por que lo miraban asi e intercambiaba miradas con Kirara_

_Aome en cuanto caminaron empezo a analizar lo que segundos antes habia sucedido y que aun le parecia irreal, no era facil de creer al menos no para ella_…_hubiera jurado que se trataba de un sueño_…_pero fue real_…__

_que__ sucedio?....- se preguntaba a si misma confundida- esa mirada…_fue la misma que_…_en aquella ocacion_…__- aome empezo a sentir miedo de que inuyasha no la hubiera mirado a ella si no a kikio- no…__no me mira a mi…_la mira a ella_…_-__

_Las lagrimas empezaron asomarse por sus ojos cafes pero trato de aultarlas al tiempo que caminaba detras de un enfadado y sonrojado Inuyasha, un Miroku y una Sango desepcionados  mirando penetrantemente a un shippo asustado y confundido quien se subio al hombro de aome y al esconderse detras de ella pudo notar la expresion de su rostro_…

-aome que pasa??- _pregunto__ shippo_

-eh??... – _Aome salio de sus pensamientos- no me pasa nada no te preocupes- _sonrio ella tratando de disimular__

_El dia transcurrio normalmente con la diferencia de que no hubo encuentro alguno con Naraku, no se encontraron fragmentos ese dia pero al parecer inuyasha tenia mejores cosas en que pensar ya que no habia hablado  nada en todo el dia_…_eso era muy extraño por que todos tenian claro que la prioridad de inuyasha siempre habian sido los fragmentos de la perla pero decidieron ignorarlo_…_Al caer la tarde regrezaron a la aldea y Aome volvio a su epoca al tiempo que anochecia. _

_Una vez en su cuarto busco algo para dormir y se dio cuenta de que su pijama estaba sucia  y no tenia otra cosa que ponerse mas que un camizon muy sexy por cierto ^_._^ , sentia mucha pena al usar ese camizon y se sonrojo pensando en que inuyasha podria verla vestida si. Hacia mucho calor asi que no se cobijo esa noche, no era necesario, abrio la ventana y dejo que la suave brisa le acariciara el rostro, despues se acosto en su cama._

_Trato de conciliar el sueño lentamente aunque era dificil_…_depronto recordo __como__ mientras se encontraba en los brazos de Inuyasha este la atraia hacia el, su corazon comenzo a acelerarse al recordarlo_

- Inuyasha…estuvo a punto de…- _se sonrojo  el recordar estar en sus brazos, ese tibio refugio la hacia sentirse tan bien…__ protegida…__,pero despues tristes recuerdos vinieron a su mente…__ kikio abrazando a inuyasha…__besandolo…__ella…_solo ella habia tenido la dicha de tocar sus_ _labios_…__solo ella habia tenido el valor…___

_-_ por que??... tengo tanto miedo de que me rechaze…el jamas me amara…kikio sacrifico todo por el…y yo…talvez solo soy una carga …un  objeto…un localizador de fragmentos…solamente…- _pequeñas gotas mojaron sus sabanas_…_empezo a llorar amargamente, recordar eso la hacia sentirse terriblemente mal, como si destrozaran su alma la cual_ _parecia ser de cristal_

– Inu…yasha… _– susurro su nombre y poco a poco fue quedandose profundamente dormida._

_La noche trascurria lentamente_…_la luna sigilosa se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto mientras las ramas y hojas del arbol sagrado bailaban al compaz del viento, todo era tranquilidad hasta que se diviso una silueta en la ventana de su habitacion acaparando el brillo de la luna, lo cual hacia ver al joven dueño de un cabello plateado y ojos dorados mas apuesto de lo normal, el simplemente se quedo sin respiracion al momento de verla_…

_Se veia tan hermosa dormida_…_con esa expresion de paz en su rostro_…_con ese dulce semblante de tranquilidad que contrastaba con los brillos de luna que llegaban a acariciar su rostro haciendolo lucir mas radiante, y claro no podia pasar desapersivido_…_ ese _camizon tan sexy que mostraba su linda figura, sus bien formadas  piernas y que tenia un escote muy pronunciado que dejaba poco a la imaginacion_…__ Inuyasha sentia que su temperatura subia rapidamente…__ estaba ardiendo y no precisamente por el clima, realmente se encontraba sorprendido, jamas se habia dado cuenta de que Aome fuera tan bella, simplemente nunca llego a observarla lo bastante bien, ademas el siempre habia considerado el atuendo de ella algo extraño, pero esto era diferente, talvez al principio solo veia a Kikio, pero poco a poco llego a verla a ella…_ a Aome_…__ sentia que su corazon iba a salir de su cuerpo…_se encontraba extaciado ante la belleza de aquella chica que creyo estar hechizado, el cerebro no era la parte que reinaba en su cuerpo en ese momento solo su corazon dominaba…asi que se hacerco a ella y se detuvo a unos pasos, la miraba fijamente, aun sonrojado, cielos realmente se veia tan_…_

Hermosa… - _susurro mientras se agachaba y la miraba mas de cerca, de pronto reaciono_ – _pero en que estoy pensando!!!??,tonterias!!! aun no se que es lo que hago aqui!!... pero…rayos!! Por que no puedo quitarmela de la cabeza!!??...__ – pensaba freneticamente _

_El chico estaba muy confundido al tiempo que gritaba esas frases en su mente _– _creo que mejor me voy…__- tomo la decision, pero por alguna razon no podia abandonar esa habitacion, cada vez que se decidia con solo verla de nuevo desistia y volvia a observarla fijamente, el dulce perfume de Aome lo volvia loco…_lo convertia en otro ser_…__ no podia evitarlo, se hacerco a ella y acaricio sus cabellos…_ su piel_…__ era tan suave, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo simplemente en ese instante goberno el corazon. Se acerco mas a ella y pudo oler el perfume de su cuello, cielos era exquisito, toda ella lo era._

_ Aome que aun dormia sorprendio al joven cuando giro su cabeza un poco y casi le causa un infarto al hanyou que ahora tenia su rostro a escasos sentimetros del de ella._

_El rostro de Aome era algelical y al estar dormida realmente nadie lo dudaria, Inuyasha tuvo que librar una batalla interna con su mente y corazon, la mente era la parte razonable que pensaba en salir por la ventana y correr lo mas lejos posible, el corazon era la parte que intentaba dulcemente_…_ tomar un beso de sus labios…_, el corazon fue quien habia gobernado esa tarde mientras tenia a la chica entre sus brazos, si shippo no hubiera intervenido_…__el corazon hubiera triunfado…___

_La mente de inuyasha era un constante ir y venir de confuciones, sentimientos, dudas, miedos_…_inuyasha era un hanyou con muy poca seguridad en si mismo_…__

_Intentaba analizar_…_pensar…__pero para el era demaciado dificil en ese momento…__intento buscar respuestas a tantas preguntas que se formaban en su mente…_por que sentia eso cuando estaba cerca de ella?, con solo verla su alma parecia llenarse de vida, cuando ella regresaba de su extraña epoca siempre le alegraba el corazon_…_pero cuando tenia que marcharse inexplicablemente lo invadia la soledad y la tristeza_…__por que sentia esa furia en las venas cuando Kouga estaba cerca de ella?... _nunca le habia caido bien ese hombre lobo, por que siempre que lo veia discutian?_...__por su orgullo?... __realmente la razon fue aquella pelea en donde kouga lo habia humillado??…__no…_era algo mas_…_cuando se la llevo de su lado, cuando la secuestro, eso pudo ser el principio_…__pero…_lo que encendio la llama de furia y coraje dentro del hanyou fue aquella ocacion donde Kouga confeso que estaba enamorado de Aome_…_y ella_…__siempre defendiendolo como si sintiera algo por el…_ese sentimiento de rabia  siempre lo habia negado pero_…__no habia duda…__eran…_celos_…__si Aome decidiera separarse de su lado para irse con el…_no podria soportarlo_…__volveria a estar solo…__por que ella se habia vuelto algo tan importante e indispensable para el??..._ por que?_...___

_Pasaron momentos que parecieron ser eternos_…_de un momento a otro inesperadamente solo hizo caso al corazon_…_lo deseaba…_en verdad deseaba sellar los labios de Aome con los suyos_…_sentirlos_…__y no lo penso mas…__hizo a un lado a la razon y dejo que el corazon lo guiara llevandolo directamente hacia ella,  se acerco lentamente y poco a poco cerro sus ojos al tiempo que con sus labios acariciaba los de ella…_al fin pudo hacerlo_…__la beso…__tiernamente…_se sentia tan bien_…__,le era muy dificil controlar los impulsos que tenia de covertir ese tierno y sencillo beso en algo apasionado…__realmente le estaba constando demaciado trabajo..._ hubiera deseado que ella despertara y correspondiera a su beso pero en realidad dormia profundamente_…__ el beso fue fugaz en instantes inuyasha recobro la cordura, se separo rapidamente de ella, sonrojado a mas no poder, sin creer aun lo que habia hecho segundos antes, emprendiendo la huida hacia su epoca y dejando a una Aome quien aun _dormia placidamente_…_si tan solo el joven hanyou hubiera permanecido unos instantes mas en ese lugar se habria percatado de que la chica lo llamo entre sueños dulcemente_…_

Inu…yasha…- _susurro la joven _

_Fin __del__ segundo capitulo_

Que tal?? A mi me gusto este capitulo pero creo que podria bañarme con toda la miel que esta saliendo de mi computadora….gomen….es que soy muy romantica ^_-

Bueno me despido, me gustaria saber sus sugerencias criticas o cualquier comentario 

Proximo capitulo:  " Tu presencia en todas partes"

Arigatou y Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________^


	3. Tu presencia en todas partes

Alma de Cristal

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha  por mas que quiera no me van a pertenecer  ( sniff…sniff…ahora intentare secuestrar a shippo :D) asi que los pedi prestados :P la verdadera propietaria es la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, espero que les guste ^______^

Autora: Chely  ^.^

Notas: _cursiva__ es la narracion_,_ los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^___^_

**3er Capitulo: "Tu presencia en todas partes"**

_El sol se reflejo poco a poco en el rostro de Aome quien se percato de que estaba amaneciendo y tenia que ir a la escuela, rapidamente se levanto y tomo un baño, habia dormido como un angel gracias a un sueño que tuvo esa misma noche_…_aquel_ sueño que reflejaba uno de sus mas grandes anhelos_…___

-Inuyasha…me beso…- _bajo__ la cabeza tristemente- …solo fue un sueño…- __aome_ empezaba a sentir como las lagrimas salian de sus ojos y se mezclaban con el agua, rapidamente se enjuago el rostro y trato de desechar aquellos pensamientos de su mente_…__ella__ lo sabia…__Kikio__ habia sido la unica que habia tenido el valor de besarlo…__de tocar sus labios…___

_El dia en la escuela paso rapidamente, para aome era muy dificil concentrarse en las clases, Aritmetica y Desarrollo Organizacional fueron su pesadilla ya que los maestros no asistieron debido a una junta y ella estuvo sola con sus pensamientos en los cuales siempre se encontraba_…_el_…_su__ vista se dirijio al reloj, ese dia salia a las 2 de la tarde y las manecillas parecian retroceder cada segundo…_el dia se habia hecho eterno_…_

_Finalmente__ la ultima clase; Historia, solo era una hora y podria irse pero para su desgracia el maestro hablo de un tema que ella no esperaba…___

-Buenas tardes alumnos, el dia de hoy hablaremos del japon antiguo, para ser precisos de la epoca de las guerras civiles, abran su libro en la pagina 58 y lean en voz baja 

-eh? Guerras Civiles…_??- Aome estaba sorprendida, al parecer el mundo estaba confabulando en su contra y hacian que la presencia de inuyasha estuviera siempre en donde ella estaba, pudo escuchar pequeñas voces de sus compañeras susurrando para que el profesor no las escuchara_…__

-ayer mi mama me compro un perro muy lindo- _decia__ una chica muy contenta_

-en serio?? Kawaiii…..y como es??? – _pregunto__ emocionada su amiga_

-Es muy lindo y posee un gran olfato, tiene unas lindas orejas y un sedoso pelo blanco, parece plateado- _decia_ entre risas__

-y como lo llamaras?? – _la__ chica se veia muy curiosa _

-Inu…yasha…- _Aome__ susurro sin darse cuenta mientras las chicas la observaban con curiosidad_

-Srita. Higurashi recuerdo haber dicho que leyeran en voz baja – _el professor habia alcanzado a escuchar y le impuso el castigo de estar en el pasillo hasta el final de las clases_

_ya_ afuera ___del_ salon aome se encontraba sola en la tranquilidad ___del__ pasillo -…por que??... no lo entiendo…estas en todas partes…Inuyasha…- _cerro___ los ojos, penso en el, en su forma de ser…_en __como___ se preocupaba por ella…__inuyasha__ siempre estaba al pendiente de ella…__la protegia de cualquier criatura y la hacia sentirse cuidada…_sin embargo_…___

_-" no puedeo abandonarla_…_ella__ dio todo por mi…__mi vida le pertenece…_"__

_Las palabras que habia dicho el hanyou le lastimaban el alma_…__

-Kikio…- _aome__ apreto los puños mientras sentia como volvia a llorar – __siempre…__Kikio…__Kikio…__el no puede olvidarla, no hay espacio en su corazon para mi…__sin embargo…__- levanto el rostro – no sere cobarde…__se lo dire de frente…__le dire lo que siento y despues…_me marchare para siempre_…_no volvere a verlo_…_nunca_…__sera lo mejor…___

_Aun__ faltaba media hora para que terminara la clase pero ella no podia esperar tanto asi que se fue corriendo a su casa y en pocos minutos ya tenia lista una nueva mochila para air a la epoca antigua, salto el pozo y al salir de el vio como estaba nublado, probablemente lloveria en cuanquier momento, pero tenia que encontrarlo…_inuyasha___ tenia que saber lo que ella sentia, corrio hasta llegar a la aldea y se encontro con todos en la casa de la anciana Kaede_

-monje Miroku…que esta haciendo??...- _pregunto__ Sango con una vena en la cabeza al tiempo que lo miraba con ojos asesinos_

-yo?? solo busco madera para el fuego _– respondio un sonriente Miroku_

-asi? que bien…pero no le parece que esta equivocado? la madera esta en aquella esquina- _respondio_ Sango con un tono de ironia y sarcasmo que estremecio al monje__

-es verdad Miroku no creo que la madera este por el lugar que estas buscando - _respondio__ un sonriente shippo quien acababa de terminar de jugar con Kirara_

-es verdad…asi que por que no busca en otro lado…pervertido!!!- _grito__ Sango mientras golpeaba a Miroku quien atravezo el techo y salio volando lejos de la casa_

-cielos… - _suspiro__ la anciana Kaede – ahora tendre que tapar ese gran agujero del techo,  podria llover en cuanquier momento…_

_Aome__ quien seguia parada en la puerta tenia una gran gota en la cabeza, realmente era divertido estar en aquella epoca siempre sucedia algo como esto, finalmente saludo a todos bueno, menos a Miroku quien no estaba en ese momento._

-Aome!!!!!!!!!! Te extrañe mucho!!!!!!!!! – _Shippo__ salto a los brazos de Aome mientras __ella_ lo abrazaba con ternura_ – ya tambien te extrañe Shippo – _sonrio___ Aome_

- que bueno que estas aqui Aome – _dijo__ Sango alegremente_

- es que tengo algo importante que…decir…- _dijo_ Aome con un poco de timidez__

-a quien a Inuyasha??- _pregunto__ un recien llegado Miroku_

-bueno…yo…- _respondio__ Aome intentanto mirar a otro lado_

-ese orejas de perro a estado muy entraño desde ayer – _interrumpio__ Shippo_

-es verdad…ese compartamiento es raro en el – _aclaro__ el monje_

-y…en donde…el…-_Aome__ sentia que no podia hablar con claridad debido a los nervios_

-quieres saber donde esta??? – _pregunto__ un sonriente Miroku mientras volteo a verla picaramente_

- …..- _Aome_ solo bajo ___la mirada__ avergonzada_

-Yo vi como se dirigia al arbol sagrado – _dijo__ Sango adivinando la situacion_

-arigatou…- _respondio__ una timida y sonrojada Aome mientras se disponia a irse_

-espera – _la detuvo el monje_

-por que no le llevas una de esas comidas de tu epoca que tanto le gustan, si no me equivoco creo que no ha comido – _Miroku_ sonrio __

-de…acuerdo – _Aome__ preparo una sopa instantanea y se dirijio al arbol sagrado_

_Camino lentamente_…_observo__ el cielo - parece como si los dioses presintieran alguna desgracia…- __susurraba_ algo preocupada al ver ___como__ parecia estar mas nublado y los truenos empezaban a chocar contra la tierra _

_Depronto__ se detuvo, estaba muy cerca del arbol sagrado pero…__aquellas_ luces espirituales_…__- …almas…- _pronuncio___ Aome mientras sentia como su cuerpo temblaba…__aquello_ solo podia significar una cosa_…__si_ Inuyasha se encontraba en ese lugar estaria con_…___

-…Kikio…- _Aome__ susurro al viento mientras sentia un dolor en el pecho, no queria verlos juntos…__no podria soportarlo…_sin embargo tenia que hacerle entender a su corazon que aquel hombre no era su destino_…__que_ el jamas podria corresponder a sus sentimientos_…_

_sin pensarlo mas avanzo con cautela, tendria que estar a una distancia considerable de ellos ya que Inuyasha podria sentir su presencia y su aroma aunque tal vez al estar tan cerca de Kikio no se daria cuenta, cruzo algunos arbustos y  camino un poco cuando al fin los vio_…_fue__ demaciado para ella…__esperaba_ verlos hablando_…_pero___ al parecer era lo que menos querian hacer ya que se encontraban abrazados…___

-Inu…yasha…- _la mente de aome estaba en blanco realmente ver esa ascena era lo unico que necesitaba para comprenderlo_…_el la amaba_…_la estaba abrazando con ternura_…_mientras_ que ella le correspondia el abrazo,  sintio escalofrios, hacia frio pero ella no lo habia sentido solo se preocupaba por buscar a Inuyasha y confesarle finalmente lo que sentia hacia el_…_pero___ ya no era necesario…__todo_ se volvia claro ahora_…_ya___ no podia tener mas dudas…__Inuyasha__ y Kikio tenian un vinculo demaciado fuerte como para que ella lo rompiera…_

-…50 años…no son nada….no lo son…- susurro _Aome_ al tiempo que lagrimas fluian de sus ojos sin tener fin_…__se quedo sin fuerzas…_al parecer su vida empezaba a perder sentido, solo sentia ganas de llorar_…_perdia___ todo en aquel instante…_dejo___ caer la sopa al suelo y corrio…_lo mas rapido que pudo_…_no queria pensar_…__no queria sentir mas dolor…__no queria imaginar un futuro sin el…__sin su protección…_sin su calor_…__ se alejo sin rumbo…___

_Fin __del__ tercer capitulo_

_Shif__…creo que voy a llorar…tengo que arreglar esto o me tirare a un pozo ( no presisamente para cambiar de epoca…~__~) antes de terminarlo, ji,ji bueno espero que les haya gustado y para cualquier critica, comentario o sugerencia ya saben que sera bienvenida_

_Proximo__ capitulo: "Perdoname…"_

_Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____^_


	4. Perdoname

Alma de Cristal

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha  por mas que quiera no me van a pertenecer                   ( tampoco pude robarme a shippo…sniff…sniff…sniff…-__-) asi que los pedi prestados :P la verdadera propietaria es la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, espero que les guste ^______^

Autora: Chely  ^.^

Notas: _cursiva es la narracion_,_ los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^___^_

**4to Capitulo:  " Perdoname…"**

Ki…kio… _– Inuyasha ya no estaba confundio_…_hablar con Kikio le habia aclarado la mente ahora sabia a quien amaba, habia sido un dia muy largo, despues de aquella noche no habia podido dormir solo pensaba_…_pensaba tratando de llegar a una conclucion…__ahora la tenia…___

Inu…yasha…yo…simpre te he amado…no he podido olvidarte, ahora he comprendido que todo fue una trampa de Naraku, que en relidad tu nunca me traicionaste…quiero estar a tu lado…- _Kikio abrazo con mas fuerza a Inuyasha_ – por favor ven conmigo al otro mundo…quedate conmigo…no me dejes inuyasha… 

_Hubo un silencio pesado durante algunos minutos, cuando al fin Inuyasha hablo…_

-Kikio…perdoname…_- las palabras __del__ hanyou fueron __como_ un suspiro__

-por que? – _Kikio levanto la vista confundida mientras sentia __como__ el la alejaba de su __cuerpo lentamente – Inuyasha… ?? _– Kikio se estremecio al ver su rostro__

-perdoname…por olvidarte…- _decia esto al tiempo que se separaba definitivamente de ella  _

-que?!... de que hablas??- _Kikio estaba muy confundida, dejo de sentir el calor de Inuyasha_

-yo ya no te amo…han pasado muchas cosas Kikio, yo he cambiado – _decia con firmeza el joven hanyou_

- …..acaso tu corazon lo ocupa alguien mas??..... – _pregunto__ Kikio consternada, Inuyasha no contesto solo bajo la vista _

–… es…esa niña no es asi??..... responde!!!!! – _Kikio perdio la calma, Inuyasha no respondio solo asintio levemente_

- no lo acepto…no puedes quedarte con ella…no puedes!!!!! tu tienes que estar conmigo tu debes morir para que pueda descanzar en paz…que no lo entiendes??!!!! – _Kikio estaba desesperada no podia aceptar que habia perdido…_no podia_…__no ante su reencarnacion…_

-yo…no puedo dejarla…-_ respondio Inuyasha debilmente pero con firmeza_

_-__como__ puedes decirme eso…acaso tan pronto olvidaste los momentos que pasamos juntos???!!!- Kikio realmente habia perdido la cordura…_el semblante de mujer sin expresion alguna  habia abandonado su rostro, quedando ahora una mirada llena de furia, desprecio, y aunque no lo aceptara _…_ de dolor_…_

-kikio…entiendeme yo…ya no te amo…en realidad no se si algun dia llegue a sentir algo asi por ti…cuando llegaste a mi vida yo me encontraba muy solo…yo… estaba confundido…si realmente hubiera estado enamorado de ti no te habria odiado tan facilmente ante la trampa de Naraku…- _se detuvo un momento…_ observo el arbol_ _sagrado con melancolia y continuo_- en el momento en que senti tus flechas, mis sentimientos cambiaron bruscamente y te odie…por la traicion…por el engaño…pero en realidad eso no hubiera ocurrido si yo hubiese estado convencido de mi amor hacia  ti…-_no dudo al decir estas palabras_…_hablaba sinceramente… era la respuesta que le ofrecia el corazon_..._

_-pero que dices?????!!!!- La miko apreto los puños fuertemente, que era lo que Inuyasha intentaba decirle????, que realmente nunca la amo???_... _que__ lo que sintio fue una simple atraccion??? _como___ la atraccion que se siente hacia algo prohibido siendo ella una sacerdotiza??...__ no podia ser cierto…__ese Inuyasha no era el mismo que ella habia conocido…__aquella niña lo habia transformado en otro ser…_habia definitivamente perdido la batalla?_?..._ realmente no cumpliria su venganza???_..._ acaso nunca podria descanzar en paz??__

_-…perdoname…-hablo inuyasha al tiempo que daba la media vuelta para marcharse y caminaba lentamente_

-…no…no…no puedes…No!!!! tu no puedes ser feliz!!! yo soy tu felicidad!! tu me habias dicho que  mi vida te pertenecia y que tu vida me pertenece, entonces entregamela…entregamela ahora Inuyasha!!!-_ las palabras de Kikio habian hecho que Inuyasha se detuviera pero aun permanecia de espaldas_…

_La admosfera era tensa_…_fria…_pero Kikio comprendio que Inuyasha no sederia facilmente_…_

-…muy bien…-_hablo Kikio tranquilamente y  dio media vuelta, ya de espaldas hablo-_ si tu no me entregas tu vida…entonces tomare la vida de esa mujer…tomare la vida de Aome- _y se dispuso a caminar cuando sintio que era tomada de los brazos violentamente…___

_Inuyasha la habia sujetado bruscamente y ahora la miraba con ojos de desprecio_

_-_escuchame kikio…yo no te amo entiendelo!!!!!!!! si  te atreves a hacerle daño_ aAome…juro que te arrepentiras!!!-_ El hanyou se sorprendio de su tono de voz, con solo escuchar las palabras de Kikio habia sentido como le hervia la sangre_…_no podia permitir que algo malo le pasara a Aome_…__no…_no a ella_…___

_Kikio tambien se habia sorprendido, Inuyasha jamas le habia hablado de una manera tan cruel_…_tan agresiva…__y mucho menos con esa mirada tan fria _

_-_me estas amenazando_??__- Kikio retomo su mirada fria y sin expresion alguna_

_Inuyasha la solto y miro en otra direccion_

_- _no la lastimes…-_ fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras le devolvia aquella mirada  indiferentemente_

-algun dia Inuyasha…tu y esa niña sufriran las consecuencias – _decia la Miko al tiempo que se elavaba por los aires y desaparecia en la penumbra_

-Kikio…..- _suspiro resignado Inuyasha mientras veia el cielo despues de haber desaparecido la sacerdotiza, camino un poco, estaba preocupado pero no confundido_…_no…_ahora tenia sin lugar a dudas en claro sus sentimientos…ahora solo tenia que encontrarla a ella_…-_Aome_…-__pensaba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios …_recordaba  como habia cambiado su vida desde que la conocio_…__en su forma de ser…__en su mirada…_ despues de aquel beso no podia dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo instante y ahora que habia visto a Kikio sus dudas se habian disipado por completo_…__aquella niña que habia llegado del futuro habia llegado no solo con el proposito de ayudar a encontrar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon…_ habia llegado para encontrar el corazon de Inuyasha haciendo que se aceptara a si mismo, ese habia sido el plan de los dioses_…_la perla probablmente solo fue un pretexto para que el se diera cuenta con el paso del tiempo en lo mucho que podria llegar a amar a alguien_…__a ella…_ de pronto sintio que habia pisado algo, se detuvo y miro con curiosidad, era una de aquellas comidas que Aome traia de su epoca, la toco y noto que aun estaba caliente__

-aun esta caliente…eso significa que Aome…estuvo aqui…- _se empezo a inquietar – mientras…yo estaba con…- _se levanto rapidamente preocupado y mirando a todos lados, tenia que encontrarla_…__estaba empezando a llover, seguramente estaba sola y a esa hora muchos mounstros salian a cazar presas indefensas…__esa idea no le agrado en absoluto y salio en su busqueda _

_Mientras tanto Aome aun seguia corriendo sin rumbo no podia ver bien debido a las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, podria caer en cualquier momento debido a la lluvia pero eso no le importo, de pronto choco con algo o alguien, era una persona pero no podia ver bien las lagrimas no se  lo permitian_…_ hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que fuera su madre…__ella siempre estaba cerca para reconfortarla y envolverla en un calido abrazo…_sintio como esta persona la abrazo con cuidado mostrando comprencion y apoyo, Aome no pudo evitarlo tenia unos deseos  demaciado grandes  de desaogarse que no le importo nada y se abrazo a esa persona, queria estar asi_…__necesitaba a alguien en ese momento y se imagino a su madre en ese ser abrazandola con ternura_

_Mientras tanto Inuyasha ya podia sentir el aroma de Aome muy cerca y eso le daba esperanzas de que estuviera bien, pero se detubo subitamente al detectar otro olor que no le agradaba para nada_…_ese olor era desagradable_…__

-…este olor…-_Inuyasha apreto los puños con fuerza, mientras sentia la furia recorriendo sus venas, tenia que encontrar a Aome, empezaba a imaginarse lo peor _

_Al fin la vio a lo lejos, pero cuando se acerco vio que alguien esta con ella y la abrazaba, el corazon del hanyou que en estos momentos se habia vuelto fragil como el vidrio parecia que se destrozaria en cuanquier momento_…_era el…_el estaba con ella_…__y la abrazaba con ternura…__no podia ver el rostro de Aome pero no oponia resistencia y eso era suficiente para que el sacara sus propias concluciones…___

-…no…Aome…- _Inuyasha bajo la cabeza, mientras se hundia en una profunda tristeza, muchos sentimientos se encontraban_…_ dolor_…_odio…_celos_…__el verla junto a el le hacia hervir la sangre de coraje y desesperacion…_era demaciado tarde_…_Aome habia escogido a ese hombre finalmente_…_no podia culparla, despues de todo el mismo le habia dicho en una ocacion que protegeria a Kikio_…_pero era dificil de aceptar_…__justo ahora que habia aceptado y comprendido sus verdaderos sentimientos…_la perdia_…__no podia aceptar que el…__precisamente el…__ fuera el dueño del corazon de Aome…__no podia soportarlo…_pero no habia otra salida_…_se iria lejos, continuaria su viaje solo_…_sin Miroku_…__sin Sango…__sin Shippo…_sin_…__ella…_

_- _…_Aome…_esa palabra la susurro su corazon mientras una lagrima escapaba de los ojos de el joven hanyou_…_el poderoso Inuyasha_…__el necio, orgulloso y obstinado…__el que no se doblegaba ante nadie, ahora lloraba…_por ella_…__¿por que?-…__porque yo…_- susurro __

-Te amo…- _alcanzo a escuchar al  joven que se encontraba abrazando a aome_

_Inuyasha se sorprendio y enfurecio al mismo tiempo cuando escucho esas palabras _

_Aome reconocio esa voz y levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos azul-verde y ese cabello negro_

-….Kouga….- _susurro Aome sorprendida _

-no quiero verte sufrir…querida Aome…- _pronuncio estas palabras y se acerco lentamente a los labios de Aome, ella sentia que no podia moverse talvez todo habia sucedido demaciado rapido_

_Inuyasha no podia creer lo que veia_…_Kouga iba a besarla_…_ese lobo rabioso…__no…_no podia permitirlo_…__tenia que hacer algo para evitarlo…__pero justo cuando se disponia a tomar medidas vio como Aome bajo el rostro y lentamente se separaba del abrazo…__Inuyasha volvio a esconderse entre los arbustos y siguio escuchando, era una fortuna que tuviera tan buen oido_

-Aome…que te sucede? – _pregunto__ un confundido Kouga_

-….perdoname…pero….mi corazon le pertenece a alguien mas….- _aclaro Aome con tristeza_ _sin verlo a los ojos_ -… pero…el…no me ama a mi…- _lloro con mas intensidad, al ver esto Kouga lo comprendio todo…_

-es…esa bestia verdad??…es Inuyasha…- _dijo con tristeza y desepcion  al tiempo que miraba en otra dirección_

_Aome solo asintio levemente afirmandolo, el corazon de Inuyasha se acelero rapidamente, no podia creerlo_…_finalmente lo habia escuchado ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentia ella, justo cuando creyo haber perdido todo, su vida volvia a tener razon de ser_…_volvia a tener luz…_ era inmensamente feliz, se sentia realizado y afortunado_…__pero tenia que aclarar ese malentendido…__ahora era el quien debia hablarle de sus sentimientos…___

_Kouga apreto los puños con fuerza_ – …esa bestia…como pudo rechazarte…como prefiere a esa sacerdotiza???!!!!!! le dare su merecido en cuanto lo vea!!!!!!!!!!- _grito furiosamente_…_pero en instantes su semblante se volvio tierno y tomo suavemente las manos de Aome entre las suyas, mientras tanto Inuyasha no podia controlarse por mas tiempo, aquellas palabras de Kouga lo hisieron enfurecer a un grado inesperado, solo tenia deseos de lanzarse sobre el y destrozarlo, los celos y el coraje lo estaban cegando por completo, pero recordo que Aome podria enfadarse con el si le hacia algo a aquel lobo fastidioso y le daria unos cuantos "Osuwari" asi que no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse ahi, sentia como explotaria en cualquier momento y se convertiria en un youkai completo aunque tuviera la espada con el, pero tenia que controlarse…__aunque no era nada facil…___

-Aome…quiero que seas mi mujer en todos los sentidos…casate conmigo..- _susurro Kouga mientras besaba suavemente las manos de_ _Aome – asi ya no tendras que sufrir…te prometo que are hasta lo imposible para que seas feliz a mi lado…piensalo por favor…__- y se marcho dejando a una sorprendida y aturdida Aome, sin saber que decir…_que pensar_…__en segundos volvio a la realidad y dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando lo vio…_a el_…_Inuyasha estaba parado frente a ella, mientras que el tenia una mirada sorprendida y aturdida, la frase "Aome_…__quiero que seas mi mujer en todos los sentidos…casate conmigo" aun seguia atromentando su mente…la imagen de Aome diciendo "acepto" le desgarraba el alma…___

-…Aome…tu…no…- _Inuyasha no sabia que decir sentia su cuerpo mas fragil que nunca…como si cada gota de lluvia fuera un cristal que perforaba su piel dolorozamente, mientras tanto Aome lo veia_…_ al principio creia que habia sido una ilusion, una imagen producto de su mente_…_pero no…_era Inuyasha_…__era real…__no podia verlo mas, no podia hablarle…__no despues de lo que sucedio en el arbol sagrado…__no tendria el valor para fingir…__ya no podria reprimir esa agonia que acaparaba su alma…_ya no_…__dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo, queria desaparecer…_penso que era desafortunada ya que no veia ningun mounstro que pudiera devorarla y terminar con su sufrimiento_…_

_-_…_soy una tonta…__-penso a si misma, mientras tanto Inuyasha aun podia verla alejarse, sentia un impulso incontrolable de alcanzarla  y no lo penso mas, en dos segundos ya la tenia acorralada y la veia fijamente, con esos ojos dorados…__Aome queria pronunciar aquella palabra que activaria el collar y le ayudaria a escapar…__pero no podia…_las palabras se quedaron selladas, no podian escapar de su boca_…___

_Fin __del__ cuarto capitulo_

_Por favor no me maten les prometo que pronto arreglare esto y todos ( ji,ji menos kikio ) seran felices_…_bueno eso espero_…_una vez mas una disculpa a los fans de Kikio pero es que a mi no me cae bien…_hace sufrir a Kagome y ella que siempre la ayuda_…__Kagome es muy buena…_ snif_…__ snif…__ ;__; ademas me encanta la pareja de Inu/Kag ^.^_

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus comentarios me alegran mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Siiiiii!!!!!! Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^ y ya saben cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia la aceptare con mucho gusto siiii!!!!!!!_

_Proximo capitulo: " Sediendo ante los deseos del alma"_

_Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____^_


	5. Sediendo ante los deseos del alma

Alma de Cristal

Perdon la tardanza pero tenia problemas con la compu ^.^U y bueno creo que ya saben que todos los personajes de Inuyasha  por mas que quiera no me van a pertenecer  ( sniff…sniff…me rindo jamas podre robarmelos, pero nada me cuesta soñar :p) asi que los pedi prestados :P la verdadera propietaria es la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, espero que les guste ^______^ 

Autora: Chely  ^.^

Notas: _cursiva es lanarracion__, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta ^___^_

**5to Capitulo:  "Sediendo ante los deseos del alma"**

_El silencio que los envolvia era una constante agonia_…_el cuerpo de Aome no respondia, parecia __como__ si cada vez que Inuyasha posara sus ojos en los de ella la imposibilitara para hacer algo…__ _como___ si la controlara…__podria decirse que era __como_ el "Osuari" de Inuyasha hacia Kagome_…_

_Las gotas de lluvia se hacian mas pesadas cada segundo_…_ Inuyasha mirandola fijamente…__Aome sin movimiento alguno…__ y la lluvia que parecia ser su enemiga_

_De un instante a otro Inuyasha solo hizo lo que le dicto el corazon, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el con firmeza, determinacion, y beso sus labios apacionadamente_…_la beso con desesperacion…__con una pasion inexplicable…__con Kikio jamas sintio esos deseos tan profundos, en realidad el nunca la habia besado, ella era siempre la que acercaba sus labios…_esos labios frios_…__Aome era diferente…__aquella inocencia y confusion que mostraba en esos momentos y aquel aroma tan delicioso eran un llamado, un impulso incontrolable de  seguir…__ de no detenerse…_lo invitaban a seguir disfrutando de aquel nectar que emanaban aquellos suaves y tibios labios_…_

_Por su parte Aome no comprendia lo que estaba sucediendo, sentir los labios de Inuyasha tomando posecion de los de ella le hizo creer que estaba en un sueño_…_talvez se habia desmayado y volvia a tener ese hermoso sueño en donde Inuyasha la besaba…__pero al sentir como Inuyasha la atraia mas a su cuerpo hizo que sus sentidos se estremecieran …_sintio aquel calor que tanto le agradaba_…_ eso le hizo comprender que no era un sueño, en verdad_…__Inuyasha la besaba con desesperacion…__jamas penso sentirse asi, aquella sensacion que Inuyasha le producia con el contacto de sus labios nunca penso llegarla a sentir…__no podia explicarlo…__se encontraba tan sorprendida…_pero en realidad lo deseaba…deseaba sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos_…__poco a poco fue entregandose a esos sentimientos y sensaciones agradables que tomaron posecion de ella, cerro sus ojos, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha y le devolvio el beso con igual intencidad…_permanecieron asi_…__los dos habian sedido ante los deseos del alma…_el tiempo parecia estar de su lado y se detuvo_…_no querian separarse_…__ no querian dejar libres los labios del otro…__pero …__la cruel realidad de Aome la hizo bajar de aquel cielo y romper el beso…__kikio…__de nuevo se hacia presente en su mente para lastimarla…__para hacerla sufrir…__aquella imagen de lo sucedido en el arbol no podia escapar de su mente y la obligo a separarse de Inuyasha_

-…por que…?- _pregunto ella con melancolia finalmente despues de un obscuro silencio_ -… por que juegas conmigo Inuyasha…?- _volteo a verlo con la mirada firme, reprimiendo lagrimas, reteniendo los impulsos de llorar_…_ buscando en la profundidad de sus ojos alguna respuesta…___

-…te equivocas Aome…yo…- _Inuyasha trataba de aclarar la situación_

-…tu amas a Kikio no es asi?...-_interrumpio Aome con dolor y resignacion – talvez lo mejor seria que me casara con Kouga…asi ya no te molestaria mas…- __las lagrimas volvieron a estar presentes, habia soportado todo hasta ahora…_pero era una mujer fragil y su dolor ya superaba cualquier limite_…__ dio la media vuelta, ya estaba por marcharse cuando…___

-No!!!!!- _grito_ Inuyasha con furia y desesperacion_- no lo hagas!!- __su__ voz se volvio una leve suplica -…por favor…-__bajo _la mirada__ y su cabello plateado cubrio sus ojos ambar_-…no me dejes…-__susurro_

_Aome no comprendia por que la reaccion de Inuyasha_…_ aquel dulce tono de voz la tomo por sorpresa_…_tal vez solo lo imagino, pero  escucharia lo que el tuviera que decirle_…_era lo unico que podia ofrecerle ya que no le era posible verlo frente a frente…_ no podia verlo a los ojos asi que continuo de espaldas_…___

-por que…?- _pregunto finalmente tan suave que solo Inuyasha podia escucharla_

-…por que yo…-_comenzo Inuyasha_- …yo…-_su voz se volvia un suspiro_…_ hubo unos_ _segundos de silencio que los envolvio_…

_ Aome solo esperaba un : "te necesito_…_tu eres la unica que siente los fragmentos de la perla de shikon_…_"- la idea le entristecia…_no queria escuchar eso_…_su ___alma__ no lo soportaria…__se romperia cual cristal al escucharlo…___

-por que yo…-_finalmente continuo Inuyasha_

_En un instante Inuyasha tomo la mano de Aome y la obligo a darse la vuelta para verlo a los ojos  y asi con sus miradas unidas Inuyasha susurro con dulzura mientras acariciaba su mejilla_…__

-Te amo…- _se acerco lentamente a su oido y le susurro suavemente_…- quedate a mi lado…ya no se vivir sin ti…tu eres mi fortaleza…

_Ahome sintio que su corazon se salia de su pecho cuando escucho esas palabras _…_el…_parecia ser otra_ _persona_…__aquel lado tierno y sensible que el obstinado de Inuyasha habia reprimido siempre…__al _fin se mostraba ante ella_…__no podia creerlo…__solo podia verlo en sus sueños…_Inuyasha besandola_…_confesandole su amor_…__pero era la realidad…__la dulce realidad…__lo tenia frente a ella con una mirada que derretia su alma…__ahora la miraba a ella…__esa mirada ambar era solo para ella …__las gotas de lluvia finalmente empezaron a disminuir…_ Aome_ __no se habia dado cuenta que habia dejado de llover…_en su espacio solo existia la figura de Inuyasha, su mente no le permitia ver mas alla_…_

-pero…Kikio…-_Aome bajo __la  mirada__ tristemente, Inuyasha vio lo que hacia y _delicadamente levanto su rostro de nuevo para verla a los ojos_…_

-Aome…ya no puedo negarlo…tu eres la unica dueña de mi vida…y de mi corazon…solo a ti te pertenecen, Kikio ya no significa nada para mi…ahora y siempre sera parte de mi pasado…- _decia sinceramente al tiempo que la miraba  tiernamente_

-Inu…yasha…- _Aome sentia como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos cafes de nuevo, pero en esta ocacion eran de felicidad_…_ al ver esa mirada no pudo dudarlo mas_…_se sentia inmensamente feliz y se lanzo a sus brazos_…_en un deseo de no separarse jamas…__lo envolvio en un abrazo como nunca, un abrazo lleno de sentimientos: alegria…_ternura_…__emocion…__amor…___

_Inuyasha volvio a buscar sus labios pero en esta ocuacion le ofrecio un beso suave_…_dulce_…_lleno de ternura, al sentir ese beso Aome se sorprendio ya que esa sensacion era exactamente igual a lo que sintio aquella noche en sus sueños cuando la beso Inuyasha…__- entonces…_fue real_…__- penso alegremente- …__si me beso!!- se emociono mas al tiempo que abrazaba a Inuyasha suavemente y correspondia aquel dulce beso._

_Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahi se podian ver entre los arbustos tres sombras que prenciaban la escena _

-shhhh….no hagas ruido Shippo- _reprochaba en voz baja Sango_

-lo siento…oye Miroku que haces con esa cosa?? no es lo que Aome utiliza para escribir?- _pregunto curioso_

-no se como se llama pero es muy util para escribir- _alaro el monje_

 -y que escribes??- _pregunto__ de nuevo el pequeño youkai_

-mmmm….creo que aun eres muy pequeño para entender estas cosas…pero te dire que ya se nuevas maneras de conquistar chicas- _le respondio Miroku con tono de filosofo_

-….Miroku tu nunca vas a cambiar…-_se resigno el pequeño – oye Sango donde est….ups…-Shippo _se detuvo al ver a sango envuelta en llamas y preparada para atacar al sonriente Miroku que se encontraba escribiendo__

-miroookkkuuuu……-_dijo dulcemente la exterminadora con una graciosa vena en la cabeza_

-dime preciosa- _Miroku se giro para verla y su expresion cambio- no espera!! no te enfades!!! tu sabes que eres la unica linda Sango!!- __decia__ tratando de calmar la ira de la chica mientras corria siendo perseguido_

-Ven aca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito__ Sango furiosa al tiempo que corria tras el_

-bueno… – _suspiro el zorrito resignado_- esto es toooodos los dias…_- luego volteo en direccion a la feliz pareja Inuyasha y Aome quienes aun se encontraban abrazados y sonrio- me pregunto si me adoptaran para que sea su cachorito…_- luego solto una risita y salio junto con Kirara en busca de Sango y Miroku al tiempo que unos hermosos rayos de luz iluminaban a la dulce pareja y se asomaba en el cielo un precioso arcoiris. __

_Continuara??___

_Siiiiii un final feliz_…_pero quedaron algunas incognitas: por que Kagome se desmayo tan misteriosamente al tocar aquel fragmento???...que paso con Kikio???( nada bueno seguramente_…_ji,ji :p ) y Kouga???....que pasara con la feliz pareja Kag/Inu y con Sango y Miroku????....si desean que continue esta historia por favor dejen sus comentarios, aun tengo algunas ideas, pero ahora hablariamos un poco mas de comedia, mas romance, accion, bodas y algo mas_…_siii!! ^.^ etc…_

_Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me escribierón:_

_Minako-chan_

_Misao CG_

_Sango_

_Sheila_

_Cess007_

_K-rina_

_Sakura_

_Sarah Kerrigan_

_Shocase_

_Shooting Star Natalie_

_Kagome_

_Alexia_

_Sheyla K-Chan_

_Mabel Fernández_

_Y a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia hasta el final ^__^_

_Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________^_


End file.
